forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Corellon
Skill, Wilderness | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = Step together | holy days4e = Shieldmeet | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Greater deity | alignment3e = Chaotic good | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Arvandor | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = Vandria Gilmadrith, Alobal Lorfiril | portfolio3e = Arts, crafts, elves (esp. sun elves), magic (elven magic, High Magic), music and bards, poetry and poets, war and warriors | domains3e = Chaos, Elf, Good, Magic , Protection, War | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Sahandrian (longsword) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Greater deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = | homeplane2e = Arborea, Olympus | realm2e = Arvandor | serves2e = | servedby2e = Kirith Sotheril, Tethrin Veraldé | portfolio2e = Arts, crafts, elves (esp. gold elves), magic (elven magic, High Magic), music and bards, poetry and poets, war and warriors | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | rules = | animals = | plants = | monsters = Aasimar Solars Baelnorns Centaurs Dryads Celestial elves Gold dragons Hybsils Lillends Lythari Nymphs Silver dragons Unicorns Song dragons | minerals = Beljuril, diamond, moonstone, star ruby, star sapphire | colors = Blue, silver | misc manifestations = A blue aura Shooting stars A rising, blue-tinted crescent moon A blue star | manifestation refs = }} Corellon, or more fully Corellon Larethian ( }}), whose titles included Creator of the Elves and the Protector, was the patron god of all elves. He was the creator and preserver of the Tel'Quessir, governing those things held in the highest esteem among elves, such as magic, music, arts, crafts, poetry, and warfare. Corellon lived in the realm of Arvandor. He approved of those who killed orcs and followers of Lolth, blessed those who aided others, and became angered at those who defiled the dead, or fled from their foes. Relationships .]] Allies Seldarine Corellon was the Seldarine’s, the elven pantheon’s, leader and was generally close with all of them, except Fenmarel Mestarine who was Lolth’s, his former wife’s, partner in adultery. He was married to Angharradh. Others .]] He was allied with various deities from the Faerûnian pantheon who dealt with nature or magic as well with the leaders of the dwarven, gnomish and halfling pantheons, because to Corellon, human expansion was a source of fear. He was allied with daughter Eilistraee. This relationship was strong but distant, Erevan Ilesere was closer to his daughter than he was. Enemies Corellon had a long list of enemies. Gruumsh According to orcs, the relationship between Gruumsh and the elven deities degenerated to hostility after the latter participated at a prank with the gods of other pantheons. They rigged a lot drawing to determine where each race was entitled to live and there were none for the orcs. Gruumsh was mocked, but destitution for the orcs was averted by Gruumsh creating a niche for the orcs to live. Henceforth, the orc pantheon was an enemy of the others, including of the elven one. While the orcs deny it, Corellon was said to have cut out one of Gruumsh’s eyes. Their blood seemed to be compatible to each other for mingling it created elves and also the Elf-Eater. Dark Seldarine Corellon’s enemies from the drow pantheon included Lolth, his former wife, Vhaeraun, his son, and Selvetarm, his grandson and others. Lolth Lolth was once Corellon’s wife. Lolth hated Corellon and, due to her inability to fight him directly, her hatred took the form of hurting surface elves. She considered this at best a secondary priority. Having fun at urging and seeing the drow fighting themselves was more important to her than putting efforts in killing the people of her former husband. Vhaeraun After Vhaeraun’s betrayal during the War of the Seldarine, Corellon Larethian practically cut his son off with a shilling and exiled him. He gave up on the idea of turning his son Vhaeraun to abandon his ways. He vowed kill him, if he ever tried to hurt his sister, which was an empty threat, for the Masked Lord did threaten the Dark Maiden’s life, without known action against him on Corellon’s part. Interestingly the one type of magic, that Protector considered too corrupt for elves and thus suitable for drow, the usage of the Shadow Weave, was the niche Vhaeraun filled in his role as the patron of shadow magic. Other Other enemies of his were the goblin and orc pantheon and Bane, Cyric, Malar and Talos. History Prior to the War of the Seldarine Corellon originally came from the plane of Ysgard. At some point in his life, he came up with the idea to conquer a part of Arborea by driving out the resident giants and did so and Arvandor was founded. The surviving giants went to the land, the elves abandoned in their emigration to Arvandor and founded Jotunheim on Ysgard, the first layer of Ysgard. He used to be every elven aspect in one but fixed his form into that of a male sun elf warrior when he made Araushnee to his bride. The background of this fixation was to create a perfect balance like his "male warrior" to his wife's "female artist" and so on. He also gave dominion over the dark elves to his wife. They had twin children, the elder called Vhaeraun, the younger called Eilistraee, of whom the latter was the favored one. By this point, his enmity with Gruumsh was quite old. According to legends, it started with him having participated at rigging lots to the detriment of Gruumsh (see Relationships). But he managed to draw the god to the negotiation table. Gruumsh attacked him there, destroying ''Sehandrian. Corellon fought and basically lost due to a combination of elven arrogance and support from a traitor, unbeknownst to him his wife Araushnee, that caused his blade to break. While he was running for his life to reach Arvandor, he was tracked down by the orc god and there Sehanine Moonbow appeared and restored his sword to him. The elven and orcish god fought and Corellon disarmed and gouged out one of Gruumsh's eyes. The battle than was ended because Corellon couldn't kill an unarmed and wounded enemy. Corellon then went home to Arvandor, because Gruumsh promised he would fight him if he stayed and the elven god didn't want to risk his own demise. Back home, he was assaulted by Malar who was persuaded by Araushnee to attack Corellon, they fought and the elven god won. Worshipers Among Corellon's worshipers were elves, eladrin, and their descendants, as well as many bards. His clerics wore silver circlets and gossamer robes of the brightest azure. One of his most frequent holy days was the quarter moon and Corellon was worshiped at natural geological formations with beautiful objects sacrificed to him monthly. Orders * Fellowship of the Forgotten Flower: The fellowship was a loosely structured organization made of elven knights or elven warriors dedicated to the recovery of lost elven relics from long-abandoned realms. Appendix Background James M. Ward created Corellon Larethian for the Deities and Demigods (1980). References Sources * * * * * * * * * Gallery File:Corellon symbol.gif|The holy symbol of Corellon. File:Corellon symbol - Mike Schely.jpg|A later holy symbol of Corellon. File:Corellon_symbol_2.svg|A later holy symbol of Corellon. Connections Category:Seldarine Category:Arcana domain deities Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Skill domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Wilderness domain deities Category:The Pentad Category:Elf domain deities Category:Deities from Olympus